The Magickal Handcuffs
by x ForgetMeNot
Summary: How can a pair of magical handcuffs bring two enemies together? Dramione WARNING: VERY OUT OF CHARACTER! BACK AFTER A SIX YEAR LONG HAITIUS!
1. The Beginning

Summary: How can a pair of magical handcuffs bring two enemies together? (For all you Dramione fans)

**Author's Note:** The story takes place a day after school ended. Everyone is starting summer vacation. Half-Blood Prince never happened. I suck at beginnings so please don't judge the story by the first or second chapter, and this is my first attempt making a Draco & Hermione love story, so sorry if it sucks!

**IMPORTANT! Author's Note #2:** _Most italics for **thoughts**_. "Quotations" for **speaking**. The whole story is in third person, but the thoughts are in first person POV! The 'ruler' thing separates the story AND the POVs. Hopefully you won't get confused. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

**_  
"The first step towards getting somewhere  
is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are." -Anonymous_  
**

* * *

_---------------Saturday, The Second Week of June_**

"Your leaving?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"Yes, dear," answered her father as he carried some luggage to the car.

Hermione's mum went over and hugged Hermione, who was still in shock.

"Your father and I won two tickets to a romantic trip in Paris," explained Mrs. Granger. "I'm sorry honey for not telling you sooner."

Hermione nodded her head as if she understood.

"When will you guys be back?"

"The last week of July," answered Mr. Granger as he made his way back into the house to carry the last of the luggage.

"Because you're old enough to take care of yourself, your father and I didn't hire a sitter," said Hermione's mum as she walked out the front door. "We expect you to be on your best behavior?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good, we'll call you every Sunday to check up on you," called her mother from the car. Hermione walked outside near the car. "If you go and visit one of your friends, make sure you lock all the doors. Take good care of yourself, honey! We love you!"

They waved good-bye as the car drove away.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Draco Malfoy awoke from his slumber. He sat up in his bed.

_Knock! Knock!_

He groaned. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a very happy Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go visit some relatives in America for a while," said Draco's mum. "Would you like to come, dragon?"

Draco shook his head, sleepily. "No thanks, mum. When will you be back?"

"A few weeks, but I will come by and check on you everyday."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Everyday? No, you don't have to do that mum. I can fend for myself."

His mother frowned a little. "What will you do when you get hungry?"

"House elves."

"What if there's an emergency?"

"I'll apparate to you."

"What if something bad happens? Maybe I should just stay home..."

"Nothing bad will happen mum! Just go and have fun."

Narcissa nodded. "I'll come by next Friday to check up on you. Bye, dragon. I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

Narcissa closed the door and apparated away.

* * *

**_---------------------Two Weeks Later (Saturday)_**

Hermione Granger was bored. She had finished her summer homework and now had nothing to do. She could watch tv, but there was nothing good showing.

_What to do..._ she thought.

She could go to the Burrow, but she didn't want to disturb the Weasleys.

_Hmmm..._ she thought to herself.

She could always go to the library.

_Yes!_ Hermione thought. _That is exactly what I'm going to do!_

She walked to the library. She smiled at the thought of all the books that she haven't read yet. Just when she arrived at the library, she didn't expect this to happen.She saw the sign that was in front of the door.

The sign read: '**Sold.**'

Many thoughts were swarming in Hermione Granger's head as she walked home.

_Who would sell a library? It's absolutely ridiculus! Where would I read books now? The other libraries are miles away! Oh, this can't be happening!_

She sighed.

_Okay, get a hold of yourself Hermione. It's not the end of the world...is it?_

She frowned.

_Of course not! There's plenty of bookstores!  
_  
She started to smile.

_But the other bookstores are miles away from here! And I don't know if mum and dad will allow me to use the bus alone! Even if mum and dad let me, I shouldn't waste the money I have for the bus instead of food!_

She grimaced as she opened the door to her house. Hermione sighed sadly as she walked to the kitchen to feed Crookshanks and make herself some dinner.

* * *

Draco felt happy. His mother, the woman who wouldn't set foot out of the Manor after his father had been sent to Azkaban, is actually leaving the Manor, and because his father is in Azkaban, he had the whole manor all to himself! Well, the house elves are there too, but Draco doesn't mind much. He felt positively happy! 

_What should I do on this happy day?_ He thought. _I know! I'm gonna ride my broom!_

And that's what he did. He went outside with his Comet 260 and flew with it around the Manor. After a while, he took out this false snitch - a fake snitch that does what every normal snitch does but can fly back to you if you want it to - and released it. He let it fly around for several minutes before going after it. He caught it in no time at all.

_Potter and the Gryffindorks better watch out!_ he thought. _This year us Slytherins **will** win! _

He released the false snitch again and waited some more minutes before chasing after it. Draco felt exhilarated as he flew after it. He smiled, not a smirk, but an actual genuine smile. That is, until he caught the false snitch and crashed into a tree.

_Stupid tree!_

He opened his eyes (his eyes were closed at the time) and took in what he saw. Draco saw his broom, the Comet 260, smashed to bits that was beyond repair.His happiness immediately disappeared. Anger and sadness surged through Draco. He fumbled through his robes to find his wand.

_It wasn't there!_

He looked on the ground and saw his wand. Angrily, he climbed down the tree. Once he was on the ground, he picked up his wand and _accio_-ed his broom to him. He glanced at the broom and then glanced at the tree. The Slytherin Prince glared once more at the tree with pure hatred, then he walked back inside.

_What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**_---------------------Sunday, The Last Week of June (The Next Day) _**

Hermione stared glumly at her lunch.

_Why must the library be sold? Who would buy it? Would the owner still keep it as a library? Or will that person turn it into another pizza joint?  
_  
She sighed and finished eating her lunch.She then went upstairs to write a letter to Harry and Ron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Harry, _

How's your summer?

You won't believe what had happened! You know that library near my house? Well guess what happened to it?

IT'S BEEN **SOLD**!

Isn't that ridiculus?

Hope to hear from you soon.

xoxo Hermione

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Dear Ron, _

How has your summer been? Have you started doing your summer homework yet?

Anyways, you know that muggle library near my house?

The most barbaric thing happened to it! **IT'S BEEN SOLD**!

And don't say 'Who cares?' Ron! Because **I CARE**!

Write back soon.

Love, Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hermione then got ready to go to Diagon Alley. The little Gryffindor Princess went to some Owlery-like place to send her letters to Ron and Harry. Little did she know who else is creeping around Diagon Alley...


	2. Say Hello To The Handcuffs

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note:

_Most italics for thoughts_.  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

Read and Review!

* * *

**  
Chapter Two: Say Hello To The Handcuffs **

**

* * *

**

_"Hatred comes from the heart;  
contempt from the head;  
& neither feeling is quite within our control"  
-Arthur Schoperhauer

* * *

_  
_**------------------Sunday, The Last Week of June **_

Draco decided to get his revenge on the tree later. Right now, he needed a new broomstick.

"Diagon Alley!"

He flooed to Diagon Alley, and went inside the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. Ten minutes later he walked out of the shop.

_Why must it take a week for delivery? What am I suppose to do until then?  
_  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone familiar.

_Let's have a little fun._

He smirked.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked out of the owlery-like place. 

_Now that that is settled, what am I to do now?_

She stared up at the sky while walking.

_Nothing interesting ever happens during the summ-_

The next thing she knew was the sensation of falling and hearing someone laughing. _The ferret. _She grabbed the nearest thing to stop her fall, which was Malfoy's robe, but only to send Malfoy falling with her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was laughing. He had tripped the mudblood unknowingly when she was practically right in front of him! He laughed even harder. All of a sudden he felt a tug at his robe and started falling toward Knockturn Alley with Granger. 

They hit a pile of boxes and fell on the ground with a _thud!

* * *

_

Hermione was the first to recover from the fall. 

_What happened?_ She thought. A few minutes later, everything came rushing back to her. _That ferret! _

She pulled out her wand at the same time Malfoy chose to awake.

* * *

He groaned. 

"Make one move and I'll hex you to oblivion," he heard someone say.

_What the hell? _he thought. Then he remembered what happened. _Oh... _

He opened his eyes to see a very angry Granger.

_Stupid little mudblood bitch!_

He sneered and attempted to reach for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" said the girl.

Draco fell backwards and his wand flew from his hand and landed in front of Miss Know-It-All.

_Damn her!_

"Stupid little mudblood," spat Draco.

Granger must have been really pissed because the next thing Draco saw was the girl dropping her wand, which landed next to his, and ran as if she was about to tackle him...which she probably was.

_Shit!_

* * *

_How dare he! How DARE he call me that when he's disarmed and I'm not! That stupid ferret!  
_  
Hermione dropped her wand and tackled Malfoy. He yelled in surprise. 

She punched him in the nose._ That's what you get for calling me a mudblood._

She kicked him where it hurts. _That's what you get for being a ferret._ He howled in pain.

She attempted to strangle him. _And this is what you will get for being an arse!_ Malfoy was holding her wrists that stopped her from reaching his neck. Malfoy then twisted her wrists a little, but enough to make her scream in pain.

_Damn him! God! Why does it hurt so much?_ She felt something round against her left wrist but ignored it.

_This is getting us nowhere._ She thought. She stopped struggling.

_

* * *

The mudblood isn't so tough after all. _

He managed to stop Granger from hurting him for awhile. Hopefully she'll calm down quick enough to see that they're handcuffed together. Granger stopped struggling.

"Calm down yet, mudblood?"

She glared daggers at him and didn't respond.

"Granger, if you weren't so busy trying to kill me, you might have noticed that we're handcuffed to each other."

She looked over to her left wrist. She saw what looked like a bracelet..but attached to that was a 5 foot link. She looked at the his right wrist. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her.

_About time._

"Oh my god! I'm handcuffed to a FERRET! What am I going to do?" she said panicking. "YOU!" She pointed to Draco. "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

"What! You think that I WANT to be handcuffed to you!" yelled Draco. "YOU. FILTHY. LITTLE. MUDBLOOD. BITCH!"

Granger wasn't listening. She was talking to herself. "Oh my god! Why does this HAVE to happen to me!"

Draco was just listening to her, not saying anything.

"Why must I be chained with the darn FERRET!"

_I'm not that bad..._

"AH! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT THE LIBRARY WAS SOLD, BUT NOW THIS!"

_I swear she's going to marry a library..._

"THIS IS THE WORST SUMMER EVER!"

Granger took a deep breath.

_Finally, she stops._

"Are you quite done panicking yet?" Draco asked.

The mudblood was silent for a while. Draco made his way to pick up his wand. Granger did the same thing. She spoke, "What are we going to do?"

_Like I would know..._

"I don't know. Aren't you suppose to be Little-miss-know-it-all?"

Granger looked at the gold handcuffs. "There isn't a keyhole on here..."

_Well dur! _Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, mudblood. There isn't a keyhole on here."

She glared icily at Draco. "I don't see you making any observations, ferret."

"It's a magical handcuff. What's there to observe?"

She was silent for a moment. "Do you know any magical libraries?"

"I have my own private library at Malfoy Manor."

Granger simply just stared at him.

"It'll be quicker if we floo there."

Granger just nodded.

* * *

_  
Malfoy? Owning a library? THIS library!_

Hermione looked around the room with awe. It was so huge and full of books that she probably hadn't read.

_Not even the public library is this big!_

She walked towad a shelf of books, but the thing on her left wrist stopped her.

_Oh..right...the handcuffs..._

She turned around and looked at Malfoy, who smirked at her. Hermione felt anger surging through her.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she asked, "Which shelf of books would have information on the magical handcuffs?"

"I wouldn't know mudblood, why don't you go around looking through the books and find out for yourself?" replied the ferret, who was still smirking.

_I swear he's enjoying this..._

She yanked on the 5 foot long chain that was keeping them together. The git fell on the ground in front of her. Before she could react, Malfoy pulled on the link to make Hermione fall too. She fell and landed on top of Malfoy. Hermione looked up.

"Hello there, Mudblood."

She was so tempted to punch him right then and there, but she knew it wouldn't accompish anything. Oh what the heck. She punched him somewhere on the face.

"Bloody hell, Granger!"

Malfoy rolled over so that he was on top of her and he pinned down her legs and arms.

"Can you control yourself for a minute and not hit me?"

"Can you stop being a git?"

Malfoy bent down so his head was only a few centimeters away from my head. He whispered, "Granger, you're in my home. In my territory. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you're here, would you?"

The way he said it made Hermione shiver.

"Are you threatening me?"

Hermione looked at his eyes to see if she could detect that he was bluffing. He wasn't. She thought about something...

"Maybe we can have a truce?"

"A truce? With a mudblood? Never!"

"Malfoy, think about it. We're linked together by two cuffs, we haven't found anything to help us get the cuffs off..."

"If we haven't found anything that can help us, it would take us a while...a LONG while until we're free."

"And your point being?"

"It would take a really long time until we're free from this bloody handcuff and it would be best if it isn't spent fighting."

"You're the one whose been doing the fighting."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Only because you provoke me. So do we have a truce?"

"What would the truce be about?"

"No fighting, no arguing, and no name-calling."

Malfoy thought about it. "Okay. Truce."

Hermione sighed. "Let the search begin."

* * *

"There isn't anything on these stupid handcuffs!" yelled Malfoy, frustrated. 

_I wonder if I should call Malfoy "Draco"?_

"There has to be!" replied Hermione. She looked frantically at the pages of many many books.

_There has to be something! Something, anything!_

Hermione walked over to the "How To" shelf and looked over the titles.

_How to Cast Dark Magic...How to Become a Better Death-Eater...How to Block Curses...How to Get Rid of Magical Objects...101 Ways to Make Your Sex Worth While... _

Disgust was written all over Hermione's face.

_Wait...How to Get Rid of Magical Objects! Bingo! _

Hermione grabbed that book and flipped through the pages. She stopped at the one page that had everything they needed to know. Her face paled.

"Drr-raco?" called Hermione in a shaky voice.


	3. Doomed?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: Wow! I didn't think that people would be interested in this story, but I guess this proved me wrong. Thanks to: **Marmalade Fever, Michelle Felton, Dark x Sorrow, someonelse, Emma, **and** chelsey** for reviewing. Hope you guys like this chapter!

_Most italics for thoughts_.  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.)  
****  
Read and Review please.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Doomed? **

* * *

_"What we hate most in others is what we dislike in ourselves."  
- Laurrel K Hamilton "Narcissus in Chains"_

* * *

**_------------------Sunday, The Last Week of June _**

"Drr-raco?" he heard Granger call in a shaky voice.

_Did Hermione just call me Draco? ...did I just call Granger "Hermione"?_

Draco went over to where Granger was. He took one look at her pale face and grabbed the book. He read:

**Magical Handcuffs  
**  
_These magical objects contain very strong and ancient magic. It was originally made in Egypt. They are very rare to find because only three have ever been created._

_Long ago, these handcuffs were used for bad things. People often used these to get revenge on their enemies. Some used these to convince other people for their hand in marriage. So not only are these magical objects strong, ancient, and rare, they are also annoying and sometimes dangerous. Most people can never take it off, so they die with it, while they are still handcuffed together._

_If you are chained with someone, the only way to take the handcuffs off is for the person who placed the handcuffs on you takes it off for you. However, some people never know who placed the cuffs on them, and that's just too bad. _

Theories have been made about how to take these handcuffs off without having the person who handcuffed you to take off the handcuffs, but the theory of Charlotte Huyser seems more believable. In her theory, she says that the handcuffs might come off if the victims do whatever the person's intentions of handcuffing you are.

_However, this is only a theory so no one is really 100 percent sure if it would work. ****__

* * *

_

As soon as he was finished reading, Draco then paled too.

_We're doomed._

"Malfoy?" asked Granger. "Is today Sunday?"

_Oh shit! We're doomed! We're trapped with each other until we die!_

"MALFOY!"

"What, Granger?"

"Answer the freaking question! Is today Sunday?"

"Yes, Granger. Why do you care!"

"We need to go to my house."

"Why?"

"My parents are in Paris for the summer, and they said that they'll call me every Sunday."

"..Call?"

"With a phone."

"What's a phone?"

"I'll explain later. Come on! We have to floo to my house!"

"As soon as they 'call', we're going back to the Manor."

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up!"

* * *

_This can't be happening! Me...chained with the ferret...until death! How could it get any worse?_

"Granger?"

_What does he want now?_

"Yes?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

_That's how it could get worse..._

Hermione led Malfoy to the bathroom.

_Thank god the chain link is 5 feet...  
_  
Hermione stood outside the door as she waited for Malfoy.

* * *

"I'm hungry." 

"Okay, do you want me to make you something?"

"I don't trust your cooking."

_What! That...that...GIT!_

Hermione was silent.

"Don't you have any house-elves?"

_The nerve! Honestly, doesn't he know anything about S.P.E.W.?_

Hermione glared at him. She turned away and opened the refridgerator. Inside, she saw some leftover lasagna, just enough for the two of them to eat. She popped it into the microwave to reheat.

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna.."

_Ringg!_ The phone rang.

Hermione practically ran to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hi, is the owner of the house there?"  
_  
"No."

_"Okay, bye."  
_  
She hung up and looked at the clock.

_When is mum and dad gonna call? _

* * *

It wasn't long until night fell. 

"Granger, when are your parents going to call?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm guessing we're going to have to spend the night here?"

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"We should get ready for bed..."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor.."

"Well you are. Deal with it."

"I'm the guest!"

"Your still a ferret!"

_Stupid little mudblood bitch!_

Granger opened a closet and pulled something out.

"What is that?"

"It's a sleeping bag. You're gonna sleep there."

"I have a phone in here.So you won't have to get up and go to the other rooms for the other phones, but the sound might wake you up."

_Great...no beauty sleep...well..I could always make her uncomfortable.._

"Just so you know Granger, I sleep in my boxers."

The brunette looked slightly uncomfortable."Um...okay..we should go get ready for bed...do you want to use the bathroom first?"

* * *

_Oh my god..._

Hermione was staring at Malfoy. Malfoy was only wearing silky green and silver boxers..exposing his bare chest.

_Must look away...Must look away..._

He smirked. "Like what you see?"

She looked away. _He's a bloody ferret!_ She tried to convince herself. _Nothing but a stupid ugly insufferable ferret! _Hermione realized that she had been silent for a long while when she saw a triumphant smirk he wore on his face.

"No, I just find it interesting how much you resemble a ferret." She didn't sound very convincing.

His smirk increased in size. Is that even possible?

"Deny it all you want Granger. I know you think I'm hot."

Her jaw dropped slightly. _That pompous git!_ She looked away and turned off the lights. "Good night, ferret."

"Good night, mudblood."

* * *

_Draco was flying over a field full of beautiful flowers. He looked carefree and relaxed. _

I guess he is sort of hot...

_He spotted Hermione and waved. She waved back. He smiled and flew near her. _

"What brings you here, Granger?"

"You know why I'm here," she said, a little seductively.

"That I do..." He grinned. Hermione walked over to him and he pulled her closer until their faces were so close that their nose touched. She leaned in for a kiss...

"AHH!" Hermione screamed as she fell from her bed and on top of Malfoy. She looked at Malfoy and saw him staring at her with a mischievous grin. What's he grinning at? She looked at what she was lying on...

"YOU!" she said and she slapped him.

"Hey! Your the one lying on my chest!" He smirked. "I always knew you wanted me."Hermione growled and looked as if she was about to choke him.

_Riingg!_ The phone rang. Hermione's attentionaverted from the dude who woke her up to the phone. Hopefully it's her parents!

Hermione got off of Malfoy and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hermione?"_

It was her parents! Finally!

* * *

He saw the brunette sleeping peacefully. _Time to get revenge for what happened in the library..._ He yanked on the chain and sent the girl falling off the bed. What he didn't predict to happen was her landing on top of him and scream her bloody lungs out. 

Who knew the mudblood can scream so loud? ..

"YOU!" Granger said and she slapped him...hard.

_Fuck! How can she slap so hard?_

Somehow Draco managed not to show that it had hurt him. Instead he smirked and said "Hey! Your the one lying on my chest! ...I always knew you wanted me."

He heard her growl...and she looked like she was ready to kill...then the phone rang.

_Now...what should I do to the bitch for slapping me?_


	4. Oh no!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note:

_Most italics for thoughts_.  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Oh no!**

* * *

_"There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth..  
Not going all the way, and not starting." - Hindu Prince Gautama Siddharta_

* * *

**_------------------Monday, The Last Week of June (The Next Day)_**

It was noon. They were at the Malfoy Manor.

"...What are we suppose to do here?" asked Granger.

"We could always fly."

"Fly?"

"With a broom."

"No, we are NOT flying.."

"Why? Scared Granger?"

Draco looked at Granger straight in the eye.

"You're scared aren't you?"

She didn't reply.

_Hmm..scared of flying..._

"I'll tell you what Granger, we'll play a game of Wizards' Chess. If I win, you have to fly on a broom with me. If you win, I'll listen to you and do what you want for a week. Deal?"

The mudblood thought about it for a moment...

"Deal."

* * *

_Oh what have I got myself into?_

Hermione was playing Wizards' Chess with the one and only, Draco Malfoy, and he was winning.

_I shouldn't have agreed!  
_  
"Check."

_I should have watched Ron and Harry play this more._

Hermione moved her king, Malfoy moved his queen.

"Check."

_Oh this is hopeless! I'm no good at Wizards' Chess!_

She moved another piece...

_Shoot! I forgot that knight was there!_... Draco moved his knight.

"Check mate." He smirked.

_Oh god... why must I be afraid of heights? Damn that hot Slytherin!_

* * *

Time for revenge. Draco smirked as he saw Granger shaking in fear as she got on his broom.. 

Not the broom that he broke, but a different broom... the Nimbus 2001.

"Better hold on tight Granger. You don't wanna fall now do you?"

He heard the girl squeak in fear. ...wait a minute...squeak?

He got on the broom after Granger. He kicked off. The brunette screamed her bloody lungs out.

"AHHHH!"

"Shut UP Granger!"

She stopped screaming, but kept muttering, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die..."

Draco took control and steered the broom. He looked at Granger and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes Granger."

"No!" she said, and then she continued muttering, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and it's all gonna be that damn hot ferret's fault!"

_Did she just admit that I'm hot?_

Draco then crashed onto the tree that broke his other broom. He expected the mudblood was screaming her bloody lungs out, but surprisingly she wasn't screaming. The blond looked around. He saw girl lying on top of a branch underneath the branch that he was on, bloody and unconcious. _Bloody hell!_

He looked around and saw his broom, unharmed.

"_Accio_, Nimbus 2001!"

He got on the broom and flew to where Granger was. Her head was bleeding badly. _This is bad...very bad..._ He placed the girl on his room and flew to the ground. Draco then carried the unconscious girl back inside the Malfoy Manor, leaving his broom behind.

"Ginky?" A house elf then appeared.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Get a doctor or nurse over here...quick!"

"Do you wish for me to fetch Madam Hafella?"

"Yes! Quickly!"

The house elf nodded its head. "Yes Master Draco." And he disappeared.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Draco walked into the nearest room with a place for the brunette to lay on. It was the guest room. He placed her on the bed. At that moment, Madam Hafella appeared.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy.What seems to be the problem?"

Draco moved away from Hermione so Madam Hafella could see. "Oh dear..what happened to this young lady?"

"Flying accident." Madam went over to Hermione and muttered lots of charms. The blood then vanished and the cut on her head disappeared.She conjured up a potion and handed it to Draco. "Give this to her when she wakes up...if she wakes up.."

Draco stared at her. "What do you mean 'if she wakes up'?"

The nurse sighed. "She has lost a lot of blood, and has a very bad concussion. She has also fallen into a coma. The longer she sleeps, the more likely it'll be that she'll never wake up."

Draco paled. "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

Madam Hafella shook her head. "The potion that you have in your hand is for the concussion. Using spells or charms to make her wake up will likely cause brain damage."

The Slytherin then got angry. "What am I suppose to do? Wait around here until she wakes up?"

She sighed. "Yes. There's nothing else you can do..but hope that she wakes up soon." Madam Hafella then left...leaving a distraught Draco behind.

He walked over to Hermione, took a chair and placed it next to her bed, and sat down. _This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare! Any moment now I would wake up._ Inside, he knew that this was real..no matter how much he wish it wasn't, it was. _Why did I have to make her fly that stupid broom?  
_  
_Because you wanted revenge_ said a tiny voice inside his head.

Oh man! I screwed up!

_Why do you care anyways?_

I'm the reason why Hermione is in a bloody coma!_  
_  
_Your calling her Hermione now?_

...What the heck are you anyways?

_I'm your conscience.  
_  
...

_And you like Hermione._

I do NOT like the mudblood!

_Just keep telling yourself that Draco and one day you'll believe it..._

I'm telling you, I do NOT like the mudblood!

_...then why are you holding her hand?_

Draco saw the he, was in fact, holding the unconscious girl's hand. Yet...he didn't let go.

_See? You LIKE her. You want to HUG her. You want to KISS her. You want to LOVE her.. _

Draco frowned.

Leave me alone!

_I'm your conscience, and I won't ever leave you alone._

He groaned. Great! Just what he needed.

He looked at Hermione again. She looked so delicate...so fragile.Even if she is in a coma, she was beautiful...right now, he just wanted her to wake up so he could kiss her...all he wanted to do was kiss her..

_Ah ha! See you like her! And don't you dare deny it!  
_  
No! She's a DIRTY, FILTHY, MUDBLOOD! I can't like her! I won't!

_Can't. Won't. Doesn't change the facts that you like her,Draco..._

Whatever..

"Master Draco?"

"What!" he yelled angrily. He turned aroundand sawthatitwas onlya house elf. The house elf immediately shrank in fear.

"G-Ginky wanted to know if M-Master Dr-raco was hungry."

Hermione would never want a house elf to be fearful...

Draco sighed. "Sorry for snapping at you Ginky. And no, I'm not hungry."

Ginky the house elf was shocked. Never ever had Master Draco apologized! He disappeared.

Draco then turned his attention back to Hermione. "You're changing me..." He said softly. The young Malfoy sighed. "..and you don't even know it."

He took her pale hand into his. "I wish you would just wake up, Hermione..."

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, staring at Hermione...but after a while, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Attack of the Pixies!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter sucks and sorry for not updating sooner. I've been pretty busy with stuff, but I'll try to update ASAP!

Thanks to: **Michelle Felton**, **chelsey**, **Shantel**, **mike tike tofu**, **Marmalade Fever**, **Tori-Kat**, **vi riddle**, **xX.Marshmellow.Xx**, **Queen of Serpents**, and **Emma **for reviewing.

Thanks to **Doanie** for beta-reading. I love you wifey!

_Most italics for thoughts_.  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

**Read and Review!

* * *

****Chapter Five: Attack of the Pixies!

* * *

**

**_  
------------------Tuesday, The Last Day in June (The Next Day)_ **

Draco awoke from his slumber. Where was he? He looked around the room. He was sure that he was at Malfoy Manor..but where exactly _was_ he? The blonde looked in front of him, and everything came rushing back.

Damn. Everything that he thought was a nightmare had really happened. He sighed and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Hermione...it's morning. It's time for you to wake up." Nothing. Not even a slightest hint of movement. He sighed again.

Okay, maybe his conscience or whatever it was is right. Maybe he does like Hermione. He shook his head. No, he can't like Hermione, it'll go against everything he believes in.

But what exactly does he believe? Does he honestly believe that mudbloods are really different from purebloods just because their blood are "unpure"?

He groaned. Everything was so confusing.

* * *

**_------------------Friday, The First Day in July (A few days later)_ **

He woke up, looked at Hermione, and checked the clock. Damn. It's only 6 AM. He was about to go back to sleep when he checked the date. It was a Friday. _Shit! How am I suppose to hide Hermione?  
_  
It wasn't until an hour later that he had finally thought of an idea.

"Ginky!" Ginky appeared.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Get me my invisibility cloak!" The house-elf nodded its head.

"Yes Master Draco." And with a crack, the house-elf disappeared.

He then turned to Hermione and checked to see if she was awake. She wasn't. _All this trouble caused by a pair of stupid handcuffs..._ _Whoever put these handcuffs on them is gonna pay!_

Ginky appeared with the invisibility cloak, and handed it to Draco. "Would Master Draco like some breakfast?"

"Yes, Ginky." And with another crack, Ginky disappeared. Draco then turned to Hermione and placed the invisibility cloak on her. He then cast a invisibility charm that would last for only 24 hours on the handcuffs.

Crack! Ginky appeared again, and gave Draco his breakfast. The house-elf then disappeared again.

The day went by pretty fast. It was night, and Draco was getting annoyed by the second. When was his mum gonna get here? He was bored. Usually he spent the day reading or talking to Hermione's sleeping form. But today, he didn't feel like reading, and it was hard talking to someone that's invisible. So he did absolutely nothing the whole entire day. The blonde stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, he saw something. _Am I imagining things?_ He rubbed his eyes. The thing he saw flew across the ceiling again. _That better be the only one._ Draco decided to get his wand out...only to find that he didn't have his wand! Shit!

He looked up at the ceiling again...only to see a whole bunch of pixies! And they had his wand! _Bloody pixies!_ They were laughing at him..._mocking_ him! Grrr! Draco growled. He couldn't do anything though. Without his wand, he was pretty much defenseless. And the pixies were all over the room, flying around, picking stuff up and dropping them. He could always attack them with other things besides his wand, but they were tiny and they flew too fast. (Not to mention that he's still chained to Hermione.) And the other things won't be as effective as his wand. But...

"Give me back my wand you bloody pixies!"

A group of pixies that had his wand looked at him, and one of the pixies decided to mock him by imitating him. The other pixies laughed. Draco stared at them with fury. He pounced! The pixies were too busy laughing that they didn't see Draco pounce on them. It gave Draco the opportunity to knock over the pixies and take his wand back, but it also gave the other pixies a chance to pick Draco up. When they lifted Draco into the air, some other pixies took his wand from him. Oh Merlin! The pixies placed Draco on a nearby chandelier. (Like what happened to Neville in Second Year.) No words can describe how angry Draco was at the moment. He looked as if he was ready to kill. At that moment...

Pop! His mother apparated in. She looked around and saw what was happening. Narcissa then casted a spell that sent the pixies back to where they came from.

"Draco honey. What happened here?" She asked as she handed Draco his wand. (Draco was on the ground...no longer up on the chandelier.)

"Bloody pixies," he mumbled.

She sighed. "I take it you didn't like the surprise?"

"What surprise?"

"The pixies!"

Draco stared at her. "...those bloody pixies was your surprise?"

"Yes..."

Draco was still staring at his mum..with a blank expression on his face. He then decided to forget his mum's 'surprise.' His mum started leaving.

"I'm going to Bermuda, Draco. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Are you going to check up on me?"

"No." She walked over to Draco and kissed his cheek. "Behave yourself, dragon. I love you."

"I love you too mum." Narcissa then turned and left.

Draco turned to where Hermione laid, and took the cloak off. There was no change. The girl was still in a damn coma. Little did he know how wrong he was...

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of Malfoy's voice. He was yelling, "Give me back my wand you bloody pixies!" _Pixies?_ She felt the cloth that she was under. _An invisibility cloak?_ She moved and saw Malfoy and the pixies. She fought hard not to start giggling or laughing when Malfoy was hanging from the chandelier. _Ahh...this sure brings back memories_. The brunette smiled. 

Then she heard a _Pop!_ She almost jumped at the sound. She saw a blonde woman that resembled a lot like Malfoy. _Narcissa._ She then listened in on the mother's and son's conversation. _Hmmm...Narcissa calls Malfoy "Dragon"? Interesting..._ Draco's mum then left. Hermione saw Malfoy walking toward her. She then went back and pretended she was unconscious...wait..why was she unconscious? She heard him talk.

"Wow. I'm so glad you weren't awake for that." He said as he stroked her hand. _Wait a minute...he's touching my hand!_

He sighed and muttered. "Bloody pixies.."

Hermione had the urge to smile, but didn't.

"It's late. Good night Hermione." The brunette felt the blonde kiss her forehead and hand and heard him turn off the lights. _Okay..that was weird._ She waited until she was sure Draco was asleep. She opened her eyes and looked over at him (He was sitting on a chair, next to her bed.) and he was holding her hand. _Very very weird._ She closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

**_------------------Saturday, The 2nd Day in July _**

Hermione Granger was finally awake! Even though she's acting very peculiar, but who cares, she's finally awake! And she drank that horrid potion without arguing with him! Yes! Now...how to woo Hermione Granger. Draco's thoughts were then interrupted when Hermione asked, "How long have I been in um...a coma?"

The Slytherin was silent for a moment. He reluctantly replied, "About 5 days."

_Oh Merlin! She's going to kill me!_

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't attack Draco. Instead she just nodded. Okay, that's a good thing..right? She then asked, "How did I end up in a coma?"

Unknowingly to Draco, he paled. Hermione looked at him curiously.

_To tell her or not to tell her...that is the question. If I tell her, she's _definitely_ going to kill me, and then she's going to hate me forever. If I don't tell her, she might find out anyway and then she's going to kill me! But she might not find out...but maybe she will... Oh Merlin! Help me!_

Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to tell her. The truth or a lie. Finally he decided on what to tell her. He took a deep breath before he said...


	6. Do You Really Want To Know?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter...and the shortness of the next chapter. and thanks to my most awesomest beta-reader, **Doanie**!

Also thanks to: **Queen of Serpents**, **kiwidynamite**, **Draco'sgirl1814**, **Ruby Sunshine**, **Dark x Sorrow**, **HRInuyashaFan16**, and **Michelle Felton** for reviewing.  
_  
Most italics for thoughts_.  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

**Read and Review!

* * *

****Chapter Six: Do You Really Want to Know?**

_

* * *

Last time:_

_Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to tell her. The truth or a lie. Finally he decided on what to tell her. He took a deep breath before he said..._

**_

* * *

------------------Saturday, The 2nd Day in July (Continued..) _**

He took a deep breath before he said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you really _really_ want to know?"

"Yes."

"But do you really _really_ _really_ want to know?"

"Yes!" said Hermione impatiently.

"But are you _sure_ that you really want to know?"

"Yes!" said Hermione angrily, trying to keep her cool.

"But are you posit-" The Slytherin was then interrupted by the brunette when she said..er..rather, yelled, "Yes! Stop stalling and tell me already you bloody ferret!"

"You mean a cute ferret?" asked Malfoy slyly.

Hermione was annoyed. She was trying very hard to ignore the urge to turn Malfoy into a ferret. The Gryffindor took a deep breath, exhaled, and then said in a calm-ish annoyed-ish voice, "Just tell me what happened."

"Okay," said the blonde in a serious tone. "You were attacked by a herd of ferrets!"

The girl was baffled. "Are you serious?" _He better not be serious..._

The boy pretended to be thinking about that question before he answered, "Nope," and then he smirked. That was when Hermione lost it. She pounced on him! Literally.

"You bloody ferret!" Hermione was choking him. Malfoy was making some gagging sounds before he passed out.

* * *

He awoke sometime later with a less angry but still annoyed Hermione looking over at him. The blonde was on the floor. _Must have passed out..._

"Here, drink this," she said as she handed him a glass of water.

"You didn't poison it did you?" he croaked as he took the glass of water and then drank it.

The girl made a 'hmpf' sound. _Okay, so maybe the thing about the ferrets was a bad idea._ Draco sighed and took his hand and swept it through his gorgeous blonde hair. He heard Hermione said, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Draco nodded. _Maybe this won't be so bad..._ He looked over at Hermione and saw her piercing gaze. _Or maybe not...  
_  
He took another deep breath and then said, "You hit your head on the table when you were shocked by my sexiness." That earned him a punch on the nose, and then he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Damn that ferret! Can't he stop being a git for one minute! Ugh!_

She hadn't meant to knock him out...just...make him feel pain. That's all. Honest! The buck-toothed brunette took a paper towel and wiped the blood away from his face. _This is so gross!_ Hermione grimaced. _Note to self: Never give someone a bloody nose if they are going to lose consciousness._ Even if that someone is asking for it! The girl sighed and waited impatiently for the ferret to regain consciousness.

* * *

Draco awoke to see Hermione pacing back and forth muttering things under her breath. _The mudblood really is mental..._ He looked around and saw himself on the floor. _I must have lost consciousness when she punched me._ His hand then went to his nose. _I could have sworn she gave me a bloody nose..hmmm..._ Draco then sat up and looked around the room. Hermione apparently hasn't noticed him yet...and what? Paper towels? He examined the used paper towels... _blood_. His blood actually. _I guess she gave me a bloody nose after all._ He thought sourly. At that moment, Hermione turned around and saw that Draco had finally awakened. 

"Good, you're finally awake. Now are you going to tell me what _really_ happened?"

_Not if I have a death sentence_, Draco thought as he replied, "No."

Hermione glared at him icily. "Your really asking for more pain aren't you?"

"Maybe."

The girl threw her arms up in exasperation. _This must really be annoying her._ Draco smirked.

"What are you smirking about, ferret?"

"You."

Hermione's face turned a hint of bright red. _That can't be good._ She pointed her wand at him and muttered something. The next thing Draco felt was a very odd sensation that was all too familiar. _Oh Merlin... not again..._


	7. Nooooo!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: This chapter is short...I know. Sorry about that. But I promise, the next chapter WILL be longer! And thanks again to Doanie for beta-reading.

Also thanks to: Queen of Serpents, kiwidynamite, Dark x Sorrow, Odi et amo., Michelle Felton, Inspyred, ECM, Draco'sgirl1814, blackrose4ever, and Lissy223 for reviewing.

_Most italics for thoughts._  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

**Read and Review!

* * *

****Chapter Seven: Nooooo!**

_

* * *

Last time: _

Hermione's face turned a hint of bright red. That can't be good._ She pointed her wand at him and muttered something. The next thing Draco felt was a very odd sensation that was all too familiar. _Oh Merlin... not again...

* * *

**_------------------Saturday, The 2nd Day in July __(Continued...again)_**

Why couldn't she just knock him unconscious? Or something? Anything but this? Even death is better than this? (Well, maybe not..) But anything was better than this!

Malfoy was running around the Hermione...as a white ferret, while Hermione was rolling on the floor...laughing.

_Oh..she'll regret this_, swore Draco. _She'll regret turning me into a bloody ferret!_

He then thought of something...is he still handcuffed to Hermione? He looked at his right paw.

_Damn magical handcuffs._ He thought sourly. _Shrunk to fit a ferret._

Draco then nipped at one of Hermione's fingers. Hermione stopped laughing, but giggled instead. Draco nipped again. The brunette seemed to understand the meaning, but she said, "You look so much better like this Malfoy. I don't see why you want me to turn you back." She then continued rolling on the floor...laughing.

_That filthy little mudblood! And to think that I liked her! (Well..actually I still do, but that's besides the point!)_

Draco started pacing back and forth, if anyone was watching him, it would look as if he was running back and forth instead of pacing. What to do...What to _do_...Ah ha!

The ferret thought of a great idea! He went over to the unsuspecting Hermione who was still laughing, tears streaming down her face, and began tugging and pulling her sort-of frizzy hair. Hermione then stopped laughing and tried to pried Draco out of her hair, while saying how much she hated him to the ferret.

"I hate you so much, Draco Malfoy," he heard her say. The ferret-boy thought _Hey! It was your idea to turn me into a ferret! Damn Granger's hair is frizzy!_

The boy who had been turned into a ferret was no longer tugging or pulling her hair. Instead, he had become entangled in it and couldn't get out. He had to wait for Granger to pull him out for him. Merlin knows how much he despises the brunette right now...

Stupid buck-toothed mudblood bitch! She is going to pay _dearly_.

He decided to plot on how to get revenge on Hermione.

* * *

_Damn him! That stupid idiotic ferret!_

Hermione was having a tough time getting her hair untangled. She had no longer felt the tugging and pulling of the mangy ferret, but somehow she knew that he had become entangled somewhere in Hermione's hair. The nerve of him!

But deep down inside, she knew that he only did it because... well... she _had_ turned him into a ferret after all. And besides, he deserves it anyways!

But then again...did he _really_ deserve it?

She thought about it long and hard as she untangled her hair. She remembered how Malfoy tormented her and her friends.

Of course he deserves it! Hermione smiled. And then a thought came to her...have Harry and Ron written back yet?

* * *

Okay, so he doesn't exactly have an evil plot to get his revenge on Hermione. He sighed...or the best he could as a ferret. It's so hard plotting a revenge on someone he likes yet loathes at the same time. 

So getting revenge on Hermione is out...unless he can finally _think_ of an idea without thinking how gorgeous Hermione was! Wait..did he just admit that Hermione was gorgeous? He thought for a moment, then cried 'Nooooooo!' inwardly. The next thing he knew was being levitated and being bounced up and down. Damn her!

* * *

She finally got Draco out of her hair! Now..to teach him a lesson. The girl did exactly what Professor Moody did, bounce him up and down. She smirked, and stopped bouncing him. He was still floating in the air, but he was facing her. Hermione said to him, "Malfoy, I'll turn you back only if you tell me how I ended up in a coma for about 5 days. If you understand and agree to this, touch one of your whiskers." 

One of Malfoy's paws immediately touched his whiskers. Hermione then muttered a spell to change Malfoy back. Once Malfoy was turned back to being a human, what he did next was very unexpected and surprising.

He kissed her.


	8. A Very Angry Hermione

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: Hi. Sorry for the wait! This chapter has been rewritten like..alot. (Mostly because I didn't really like it...or it was too confusing...) And it might be a tad bit confusing like..somewhere near the beginning, but ...yea. And my apologizes if you think that this chapter sucks because I usually just write whatever pops into my weird little head..and yea...lol.

**Dedicated to: Running through the sprinklers late at night at a park.**

Thanks to:

**Doanie** for beta-reading this chapter like..alot lol.

**Queen of Serpents**, **Pampers Baby Dry.**, **Sam's Firefly**, **Mrs. Balise Zabini 725**, **princessaOFdarkness**, **Odi et amo.**, **Jaye Cay Rolling**, **kiwidynamite**, **Dark x Sorrow**, **Marmalade Fever**, and **Michelle Felton** for reviewing.

_Most italics for thoughts._  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

**Read and Review! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Very Angry Hermione**

* * *

"_Every time you scream at me  
I wanna kiss you  
When you put your hands on me  
I wanna touch you_ _  
When we get to arguing  
Just gotta kiss you  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad" _

_-Ne-yo "When Your Mad" _

* * *

_**------------------Saturday, The 2nd Day in July (Continued...again...)** _

It was moments before Hermione broke the kiss. She took a few steps backwards and turned away.

"Wow..." she said, shocked. Draco, on the other hand, was dazed. Did he just kiss her?

After a while, Hermione gathered her wits. She walked over to Draco and slapped him across the face. Then she whispered, "Why did you kiss me?"

Draco, still dazed, didn't answer her. The Gryffindor princess then slapped him again...only harder.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Granger?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you turn me into a ferret!"

_Slap!_

"Don't change the subject, Malfoy!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you woman!"

_Slap!_

"Stop being a freakin arrogant prick!"

_Slap!_

"Why the bloody hell did you slap me again!"

Hermione yelled in frustration and stormed off somewhere, Draco following her. Not that he had any choice. Damn handcuffs. The brunette walked to a nearby bathroom, slapped the door shut right in Draco's face, and locked it. _What the hell is wrong with that woman?_ Soon after that, Draco fell asleep. Unknowingly to Draco, Hermione fell asleep at the same time.

0000

Somewhere in a dark place that's been unlit, but full of magic, a dark figure looms over a very luminous magic ball. The magic ball showed exactly what Hermione and Draco were doing.

"They quarrel like an old marry couple," said that dark figure, and then he chuckled.

"Yes they do," agreed someone as this other person said, "Is this really necessary?" (The people will be called Someone and Person.)

Another person...let's call this dark figure #2 watched the magic ball and said, "Hmm...Miss Granger seems to have anger issues..."

Another dark figure, which will be now known as dark figure #3, replied, "'Mione may have anger issues, but..." Dark figure #3 thought for a moment.

"But what?" asked another dark figure, that is now known as Anonymous.

"I don't know," said Dark figure #3.

Anonymous rolled her eyes as Dark figure #2 muttered something bad about Dark figure #3.

"Oh I do hope those slaps haven't injured Draco.." said a lady, who would be known as 'Lady'.

Anonymous and Dark figure #3 coughed and said a word that sounded very much like 'Mal-ferret'.

* * *

**_------------------Sunday, The 3rd Day in July (Finally!)_**

Hermione awoke on the bathroom floor. _How did I get here?_ As she rubbed her eyes, everything came rushing back. _No! _

She screamed, "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!"

She then _accio_-ed some of her clothes and a towel. The brunette then got ready to take a shower.

* * *

He heard someone screaming, "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" and was followed by the sound of the shower running. _Errggg...so sleepy._ The blonde took in his surroundings... and then remembered the kiss. A smile appeared on his face. Mmmhmmm... he could recall the mudblood's soft lips on his. Then his consciousness spoke: 

_If you want to woo Hermione, you should stop calling her 'mudblood'._

Oh bugger! He groaned. Not that bloody conscious again! The Slytherin had no idea how he was going to woo Granger after what had happened...

0000

It was a very quiet awkward breakfast. Malfoy was staring at Hermione _longingly_, and Hermione was staring at her breakfast.

"Are you just not going to speak to me the whole day, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, glared at him, and looked back at her breakfast.

"I'll take that as a yes..." The brunette ignored him while the blonde sighed.

"Your mad because I pulled your hair aren't you?" Again, she ignored it.

"Your feeling guilty about turning me into a ferret and slapping me, aren't you?"

Hermione clenched her fists. _That pompous git! Okay..calm yourself Hermione. Take a deep breath, and count backwards from ten..._ She unclenched her fists, took a deep breath and started counted backwards from ten in her head. Hopefully this will calm her down before she does something violent.

"You're not looking at me because of my sexiness, aren't you?" Hermione slapped her hands on the table.

"Can't you just be quiet and let me eat my breakfast in peace, Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked at her.

"That wasn't too hard now, isn't Granger?" He's such an idiot!

"Malfoy, if you know what's best for you, don't talk to me." Hermione glared at Malfoy hatefully. How could have she ever thought that this self-centered obnoxious prick was hot?

"Now what's the fun in that? Her-My-Oh-Nee."

"Don't you dare say my name!"

"Why, _Hermione_? It's your name, _Hermione_. And I just love saying it, _Hermione_. Her-My-Oh-Nee." The blonde seemed to be enjoying himself.

_Calm down, Hermione. He's not worth it. Remember..deep breaths..._

"Don't you just love saying your name too, Her-My-Oh-Nee?"

Ah ha! Here's a way to silence him! Hermione took her wand, pointed it at unsuspecting Malfoy, and thought, "_Silencio_!" She was always good at non-verbal magic.

It was a quiet breakfast. Malfoy had no idea that Hermione casted a silencing charm on him, and Hermione couldn't hear Malfoy's voice.

0000

It wasn't until the afternoon when Draco finally figured out that Hermione had casted a silencing charm on him. He had demanded Hermione to lift the charm off of him, but she had said 'No,' and had forced him to floo to her house.

The charm had been finally lifted in the evening when Draco kept flicking tiny pieces of paper into Hermione's hair when Hermione was reading a book.

"So Granger, what do we do around here for fun?"

Hermione looked up from her book and glared at him and asked, "Do you want me to turn you into a ferret so you can bounce around the room?"

Draco pretended to think about it before he said, "Nope. That wouldn't be pleasant."

Hermione snorted and muttered, "For you, maybe."

Silence fell upon them for a minute.

"Why are you mad Hermione?"

"Don't call me Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"...are you mad because of-"

"No."

"You didn't know what I was going to say!"

"..."

"So that IS why your mad..."

Hermione gave Draco an annoyed look and returned to reading her book.

"Would Midol help?"

The brunette gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about, ferret?"

"You know! That thing that girls go through each month and makes them act all bi-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!"

"Why?"

"Because that's not the case!"

"Then how would you explain why you're bitchy?"

"I am _not_ bitchy!"

Draco looked unconvinced and replied back sarcastically, "_Sure_..."

"This conversation is absolute rubbish!"

"Oh, I get it. You just don't want to be embarrassed about your time of the month."

Hermione dropped her book on the floor with disgust. "Again, Malfoy, that is NOT the case! And Midol doesn't help some things in PMS like behavior changes!"

"...what about milk?"

"...Malfoy, you're stupid. Go play in traffic."

"..uh...traffic?"

Hermione shook her head and started muttering things about obnoxious ferrets. Draco crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't like bitchy Granger. When does it end?"

Hermione picked up a nearby tennis ball, threw it at Malfoy, and yelled, "That's NOT the case!"

Malfoy caught the tennis ball just before it hit his head and replied, "I _can_ keep a secret Granger..."

The angry brunette picked up her book that she had dropped on the floor and stormed out of the room with Draco quick on her heels. Draco looked at Hermione incredulously as he asked, "Where are you storming off to Hermione?"

"Away from you," she replied angrily without looking behind her. "And don't call me Hermione."

"Why?

Hermione reached her room and shut the door right in front of Draco's face. _Oh bugger...she's even hotter when she's mad..._

* * *

Hermione was pacing around her room. That idiot! That ferret! The nerve of that idiotic ferret! She couldn't keep still. If she tried to sit down, she'd just start fidgeting. "Why must I keep thinking about that idiotic, stupid, pompous, annoying ferret?" she asked out loud. 

"Because the ferret is a really hot, cute, sexy ferret!" she heard Malfoy say from outside the door. _Oh, why did he have to hear me?_

"Be quiet Malfoy!"

"Make me!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes and muttered, "This is so childish." Unexpectedly, Malfoy heard her.

"It's not childish!"

The brunette groaned, and then the phone rang.

* * *

Draco sat on the opposite side of the door. He could hear Hermione pace back and forth in her room. The blonde could barely hear what she was saying on the phone... 

Well, actually he could, but the conversation was boring. It was like a one-side conversation that made absolutely no sense. He could hear her say:

"What? Me mad? No!"

Denial. He thought.

Then his conscience replied _Like how you are?_

Where did you come from? And I am not in denial!

_But you _were

...Your point is...?

_Ahh! Little Draco finally admitting to his feelings..._

There was silence.

_I could give you tips on how to woo Hermione..._

What tips?

_To not taunt her, for one._

But she looks so hot when she's mad!

_And it makes her so un-woo-able._

Un-woo-able?

_...do you want these tips or not?_

I'm a Malfoy! I could woo anybody!

Draco could have sworn he heard his 'conscience' sigh.

_Poor little Draco..._

Don't call me 'little'.

_Ah! But you are 'little'._

Draco frowned. How am I 'little'?

_You're so naive._

Am not!

His 'conscience' seemed to sigh again.

The door that Draco had been leaning had opened to reveal a slightly angry Hermione. Good...she calmed down... "Come to apologize Granger?"

"Leave me alone." She walked past Draco and went to the fireplace.

"Where are you running off to?"

"One: I'm not running. Two: I'm going to Malfoy Manor."

Draco smirked. "Why are you going to Malfoy Manor?"

"I don't feel like cooking."

"Using the house-elves I see. What happened to spew?"

"It's not spew you twit. It's S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And I'm just merely using your kitchen." Draco and Hermione flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"I'm not a twit Granger. And who said you could use the Malfoy's kitchen?" asked Draco when they had arrived to Malfoy Manor.

"Well, seeing as I have put up with you for Merlin knows how long, I'm going to use the kitchen to make myself some dinner."

Hermione turned to walk to the kitchen, but she had no idea where the kitchen was. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because your an obnoxious git!"

"...you know, being bitchy to me isn't going to help you..."

Hermione huffed, crossed her arms, and walked to some random direction.

"What are you doing Granger?"

"Finding the kitchen."

Draco laughed as Hermione turned around and glared at him. "I don't see anything hilarious about this," she said icily.

Draco was having trouble calming himself. After a while, he said, "You...you..." and burst out laughing again. After about five minutes or so, he finally calmed himself down and spoke, "Granger, you do realize how many doors and rooms the manor has...?"

The brunette's silence answered his question and Draco laughed..._again_. Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "Honestly, can you control yourself from laughing?"

Draco stopped laughing and replied, "Yes, I can...but not if it's _this_ funny!" He cracked up yet, _again_. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's not even funny..." A few minutes later, Draco _finally_ stopped laughing. "Let's go eat some dinner."

* * *

Malfoy and Hermione were in the library. Hermione was slightly pissed off about not being able to cook her own dinner, but she ate the food nonetheless. It was a peaceful moment until Malfoy asked, "You still mad Hermione?" 

Silence really _is_ golden. Hermione remained silent and concentrated on reading a book.

Malfoy sighed. "Why are you even mad? Is it because of what I did to your hair?" No.

The blonde sighed again. "Why are you mad about your hair? It's not as frizzy now..or tangled.." Such an idiot...

Hermione looked up from her book and spoke, "It's not because of my hair."

The Slytherin sighed again for the third time. "Then what is it then? Surely it can't be the kiss? I'm a great kisser!" _Sure, you're a great kisser, but it is about the kiss! ...Oh crap. Did I just say that Malfoy was a great kisser?_

Hermione spoke in an uncommonly calm voice. "It _is_ about the kiss! Why did you kiss me? _Why?_ I've always dreamed that my first kiss would be special and with someone I _cared_ about and vice versa, but _no_. You had to go and _kiss_ me and take away my dream!" The brunette paused. Unshed tears started to become more visible. In a shaky voice, she continued, "Did you kiss me to punish me? 'Cause it sure as hell worked! You know what? You're a jerk!" The Gryffindor princess paused again for a more dramatic effect and the tears began to fall. "And you know what's worse? Harry and Ron haven't owled me back yet!" She glared at Malfoy hatefully and saw his blank face. The girl then said hatefully and icily, "I hate you." And with that, she stormed out of the library, went to the nearby bathroom, locked herself in it, and cried. Not caring if Malfoy was right behind the door.

* * *

Draco Malfoy felt bad. He felt guilty. He also felt confused. The blonde Slytherin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. _What am I going to do now?_ From behind the bathroom door, he heard the angry girl crying. _Oh Merlin! She hates me! She actually hates me!_ He frowned and sat down. _And why did she tell me about Potty and Weasel?_ He snorted. _Like I care about those two!_

_You fucked up big time!_ said his 'conscience'.

Sod off.

_Poor little Draco..._

Sod. Off.

Draco ran his hand over his hair again. And for the second time in the past two days, Draco and Hermione fell asleep next to the bathroom door.

0000

In that same dark place that's been unlit, but full of magic, the dark figure from before looms over the luminous magic ball. That dark figure sighed.

"Seems like you're going to owe me 3 galleons," said Dark figure #2 as he peered at the luminous magic ball.

"Not yet I don't," replied that dark figure who had sighed.

* * *

_**------------------Monday, The 4th Day in July **_

Draco was pacing to and fro, muttering to himself. It was noon and Hermione hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. He sighed and ran his hand over his gorgeous but kind of messy blonde hair. _What can I do to make her stop hating me?_ He sighed again. Conscience or whatever you are, are you there?

_Ohh, so now you want my help?_

Draco sighed for the third time in the past five minutes.

Yes.

Somehow, Draco heard his conscience smirk. That's right, smirk.  
_  
Tell her how you _actually_ feel..._

No.

_Then 'woo' her._

How can I woo somebody who hates me?

_Redeem yourself._

How?

_Treat her nicely. Don't taunt her. Don't make fun of her..._

That's like saying, "Don't do anything I normally would do."

_Exactly._

Draco grunted. All this trouble just for a girl...

Not just a girl, but Hermione Granger. The girl he hated and despised for the past six years! The buck-toothed, frizzy and busy-haired, little miss know it all, mudblood!

_Tsk tsk! Thinking of Hermione as a 'buck-toothed, frizzy and busy-haired, little miss know it all, mudblood' isn't going to help redeem yourself._

Then what am I suppose to think of her? A pretty beautiful goddess?

_Yes._

But she isn't! Wouldn't that be lying?

_No._

How wouldn't it NOT be lying?

_You do think that Hermione is a pretty beautiful goddess._

And how would you know that?

_I'm your conscience._

_You wanted my help, so now I'm giving you help._

Draco snorted.

More like crappy advice.

_Hush child! I'm your conscience and I do not expect to be treated like this!_

Ohh! So now you're like..an elder? Wise one? Too good to be my conscience?

_I'm a bloody brilliant conscience! Now stop bickering! You do know how silly it is to argue with yourself..._

Draco was silent.

_My point exactly._

What point?

_Oh, never mind. You're hopeless._

Me? Draco Malfoy? Hopeless? Don't make me laugh.

_Well you are whether you wanna be or not!_

Do know that calling me hopeless is like calling you hopeless because we're the same person?

_Be quiet! Now do you want to hear more of my advice or not?_

Draco smirked.

Nope. I don't take advice from a _hopeless_ conscience!

His 'conscience' was silent. And Draco smirked even wider. The door that Hermione was behind then opened. Hermione saw his smirk and looked away with disgust. She then walked toward the dining room with Draco following her. They both sat down on opposite sides. Draco decided to strike up a hopefully _civil_ conversation. "So...how are you feeling today, Hermione?" Hermione didn't reply. "Um...do you want for breakfast, Hermione?" He tried again, but as soon as he said the word 'breakfast,' the house-elf Ginky appeared.

"Would Master Draco and Miss Granger like some breakfast?"

"Yes Ginky," replied Hermione. "And please, just call me Hermione."

The house-elf nodded its head, snapped its fingers, and disappeared.

"So, Hermione, you talk to house-elves but not me? I'm hurt, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him. "You should be."

"Why?"

"You're such a prat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Am NOT NOT NOT!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You're so immature." Draco was slightly taken back by this statement, but didn't know why.

_It's because you are...and it's one of the reasons why the girl doesn't like you_, said his 'conscience'.

The blonde jumped from his seat and looked surprised. Can you at least warn me when you do that?

_No._

Hermione eyed him curiously. "What Granger?" snapped Draco.

"Nothing, ferret," Hermione snapped back. She then looked away. He could have sworn he heard some snickering.

Well this is going well...

* * *

Three hours have passed since Malfoy jumped out of his seat and looked as if he was talking to himself. Hermione smiled at that memory. Then she returned back to reading her book. 

A few minutes later, Malfoy had to glance over and open his stupid mouth and say, "You read too much."

Hermione ignored him, but he still persisted. "Seriously, you read too much."

"Mind your own business."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's _my_ business!"

The blonde frowned as Hermione went back to reading. He then walked over to where she was, grabbed the book out of her hands, and threw it across the room.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she snapped.

"Well, now you aren't," he replied. He smirked.

The brunette's blood started to boil in anger as she walked across the room angrily to retrieve her book. She only reached half-way across the room before she couldn't walk anymore, due to the fact that the link of the handcuffs was only five feet and the room was Merlin knows how big! Hermione turned around angrily at the ferret boy. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" he asked innocently.

"Moving your freakin arse over here so I can get my book!" she snarled. The Slytherin pretended to think about it for a moment before he replied, "Yes, I do mind." He smirked. His smirk vanished when the angry girl pounced on him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious since Hermione had pounced on him. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the nearest clock. The clock read 11.49. He groaned as he sat up. The blonde haired Slytherin then looked around the room to spot Hermione. She was curled up in a nearby chair, asleep, with her book that he had thrown across the room earlier clutched to her chest. He sighed. She seriously reads too much... Draco walked over to a nearby mirror. The blonde could have yelled with anger, but instead he had called for his house elf, Ginky. 

Draco asked her, "Did you bring Hermione her lunch and dinner?"

The house elf answered, "Y-Yes, Master Dr-Draco."

"Did you see me lying unconscious on the floor with a swollen black eye?"

"Y-Yes, Master Draco."

"Did you suggest to put some ice on my right eye?"

"Y-Yes, Master Draco." The house elf was clearly frightened.

"Why didn't you put some ice there?"

The poor house-elf was shaking in fear. She replied fearfully, "M-Miss Grang-" The house elf paused when she remembered that Hermione said to call her Hermione. "Herminny thought it'd best not to put i-ice on it, sir."

Draco sighed and looked over at the sleeping Hermione. Then he turned back and looked at the house elf.

"Bring me an ice pack."

"Y-Yes, s-sir." The house elf cracked and disappeared. A moment later, she returned with an ice pack. Ginky handed it to Draco.

"Thank you, Ginky. You may leave." And with another crack, the house elf disappeared. Draco sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then put a concealment charm on his black eye, and placed the ice pack on it. Even though people can't see his black eye, he can still feel the pain of it. _Damn you Granger_, he thought. _That was my good eye!  
_  
He then plotted something to get his revenge on the brunette. Draco may not have thought of a way to get his revenge on the other things Hermione did, but this time...this time it's personal. He smirked evilly. Yes...

_How is it personal? Aren't all the other things she did was personal?_

Draco jumped on the sound of his conscience. Don't do that!

_You didn't answer the question._

I don't have to answer a question to a bloody conscience!

_Yes you do._

No I don't.

_Yes you do._

No. I. Don't.

His conscience then seemed to know what he was planning to do. _I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
_  
You are me.

_She's going to be very pissed you know..._

She deserves it though!

_You know she doesn't deserve it...and she might hate you forever..._

She already hates me!

_Maybe she doesn't?_

She does.

_You're making a big mistake._

No, I'm not.

His conscience sighed and said _Poor misguided Draco..._

I'm not misguided.

_Oh! But you are._

No, I'm not.

_Then why are you thinking about doing this?_

Because...because...

_See? You don't have a reason! And now the poor girl is going to suffer!  
_  
I do too have a reason! It's um...  
_  
Poor Draco..doesn't even know why he's thinking about doing something horrible to another person..._

The reason is that she gave me a bloody black eye!

_Your black eye isn't bloody..._

You know what I mean!

_You're gonna actually do that to the poor girl? Just because she gave you a black eye?_

Well...yes?

_What a poor excuse! Getting revenge just for that! Poor little Draco..._

I'm not poor or little! ...And it is too a good excuse!

_Ha! You just admitted that it's an excuse!_

Shove off.

_Draco, Draco Draco...Can't you see she does all these things because she has taken a fancy for you?_

No. She doesn't fancy me.

_She might if you actually be _nice_ to her..._

...leave me alone.

_Why?_

So I can plan my revenge in peace.

_Is that an excuse or do you know that I'm right? _

No, it's not an excuse. And sod off why don't you?

_You're making a mistake you know.._

Sod. Off. And. Leave. Me. Alone.

And that's what the conscience did.

0000

Hermione woke up to see herself lying in a chair. _Must have dozed off while reading_, she guessed. She stood up and saw Malfoy, already awake, sitting in a chair opposite of hers, reading. _Ohh! So he threw my book across the room so I can't read it, but he can read any book he wants? That's messed up!_ She looked over at Malfoy's face...or more specifically, his right eye. _Hmm...must have put a concealment charm on my handiwork..._ She smiled at the memory of Malfoy lying unconscious on the floor with a black eye. At that point, Malfoy took the moment to look up from his book. He saw Hermione smiling at him.

"I see you're finally awake on this fine day, Granger," he said. He frowned. "You're smiling..." No shit Sherlock!

"Yes, whats it to you?"

"Nothing nothing...what are you smiling about anyway? Smiling about how hot I am?" He smirked.

"No, actually I'm smiling about that black eye you had yesterday." She smirked as Malfoy's smirk vanished.

"You filthy little mudblood!" he spat.

"Oh look! It's the Draco Malfoy we grew to love and care!" she said in a mocking tone. "I was wondering when you were gonna stop pretending to be nice to me when you _obviously_ hate me. "

He looked away angrily. "Go take a shower or something."

"Fine, I will," she said as she got up from her chair. "Go get a book or something while you wait." Malfoy grabbed a book and followed Hermione out the door.

0000

_You actually called her a filthy little mudblood..._

So? It was an accident!

_So? So? Accident or not, she's not going to like you if you continue doing that!_

She already hates me!

_Do you want her to hate you even more?_

Well...no, but-

_But what?_

She deserves it!

_Draco, Draco, Draco... I mean it when I say this, NO ONE DESERVES TO BE CALLED A FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!_

...And your point is?

_STOP CALLING MUGGLEBORNS 'MUDBLOOD'! There is NOTHING wrong with being muggleborn! Now, are you going to stop calling muggleborns 'mudblood'?_

Maybe...maybe not.

_SAY THAT YOU ARE!_

What would you do if I don't? You're only my conscience!

_I'm going to bug the hell out of you._

Oh...bugger...

_...you're not taking my threat seriously..._

Why would I? Your only my conscience!

_The girl is right! You ARE a prat!_

...and I care because?

_You LIKE her!_

There was a silence for a more dramatic effect.

_You LIKE her a LOT!_

And how would you know that?

_I am YOU! ...or a part of you..._

Fine. I won't call mudbloods 'mudbloods.' Happy now?  
_  
Yes. Good Draco...Now..are you still going to carry out your revenge against the girl?_

Of course!

_Bloody hell Draco! Haven't you learned anything? _

Uhh...was I suppose to?

Silence.

...she's really going to hate you for that...

Well...um...she deserves it!

_...how many times are you actually going to say that?_

Until I convinced myself that she does deserve it!

_Poor Draco...when are you going to learn?_

Never?

His conscience sighed. _When will she find out what you did to her?_

Draco heard the running water in the shower stop. He smirked evilly.

In 3...2...1

He heard Hermione scream.


	9. Wait, Draco's Gay?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: I'm sorry to say that school has started. Therefore, I won't be updating as soon...even though I haven't even been updating lately. (Stupid homework. ...who gives homework out on the first week of school!) So anyways, my apologizes if I take forever to update.

Thanks to Doanie for beta-reading. And to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews make me happy...happier than when I slapped Phil at Anchor Blue. hehe (No offense Doanie, but he deserved it!) ...Anyways, read and review please. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wait...Draco's Gay? **

* * *

_"You tryin, admit it  
But you just can beat the feelin inside_ _  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
You smooth as a mother  
You're so undercover  
By the way that you was watchin' me" _

- Ciara "Get Up"

* * *

**_------------------Monday, The 4th Day in July _(continued) **

How dare he? How DARE he do this! That...that...annoying, arrogant, pompous, insufferable, idiotic, sexy Mal-ferret? Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. _Wait...did I just call Malfoy sexy? Oh no! What's wrong with me?_ She looked at herself long and hard. Malfoy isn't sexy, he's a ferret...a _dead_ ferret!

The Gryffindor was already dressed and was still drying off her hair. He is so going to pay! She brushed her hair. _I must admit that it is easier to brush through...wait..what am I saying?_ Hermione continued to brush her hair. _The ferret turned my hair _green

Hermione finished brushing her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Hermione Granger's hair was now straight, but bright green! _I'm going to kill him!_ She vowed. The no longer brunette girl heard Malfoy snickering behind the door. _Handcuffs or not, I'm going to kill him!_ She opened the door.

* * *

"Oh Merlin! Is that 'Mione?" said Dark figure #3 who was choking with laughter. 

Anonymous squinted her eyes to see Hermione...with bright green hair! "I think it is!" She exclaimed. "Oh my Merlin! What happened to her hair?"

Dark figure #3 was still choking with laughter. "'Mione... bright... leaf..." he managed to utter before cracking up with laughter.

"Huh?" Anonymous was clearly confused about what Dark figure #3 had just said. "You're not making any sense..."

As soon as Dark figure #3 finally calmed down from laughing, he said, "Mione's bright green hair makes her head look like a leaf!" He bursted with laughter.

Anonymous rolled her pretty eyes. "She's not going to be pleased when she hears that you know..."

Dark figure #3 continued laughing his head off.

* * *

When Draco saw Hermione he was shocked. He expected Hermione to look hilariously funny, but instead, she looked gorgeous! Even though the bright green hair doesn't really suit her, she looked magnificent! Maybe she should start straightening her hair... 

_Looks like your revenge backfired._

Sod off!

A few seconds later, he started cracking up!

_I thought you thought that she was gorgeous and magnificent?_

She is! She's gorgeous _and_ hilariously funny!

_Your an odd boy..._

"MALFOY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" screamed Hermione.

Draco replied, "Isn't it obvious? I turned it bright green!" But because he was laughing hard, it came out like "Ifnst lios? ikuned iight een!" or something like that.

After five minutes of Hermione screaming tons of profanity at Draco and Draco's laughter, Hermione stormed off, dragging a laughing Draco with her.

* * *

_Damn handcuffs_ thought Hermione. _None of this would have never happened if it weren't for these!_ The green-haired girl was sitting in a chair at the Malfoy library once again...with Malfoy laughing at her. The Gryffindor tried really hard to block the ferret's laughter, but she couldn't take it anymore! She took the book that she was reading and threw it exactly at Malfoy's head. 

If Draco Malfoy was paying attention, he could have dodged that six hundred paged book, but since he didn't... _Thud!_ The blonde Slytherin was on the floor, unconscious..once again.

_That's better._ Hermione smiled at the silence. _Maybe I should knock him unconscious more often._

She walked toward the unconscious Malfoy and grabbed her book. She then returned to the chair that she was at and started reading it.

A few moments later, Hermione grew tired of her book, and that rarely happens. _Must be the 'Draco Malfoy' germs_ thought Hermione grumpily. She got up from the comfy chair, walked past the unconscious Draco, and walked toward a shelf of books.

_Hmmm...what should I read?_ She read through the titles of the books in front of her. Dark Magic for Beginners... The Many Ways To Cuss Out Your Enemy... How To Be A Dark Wizard for Dummies... 101 Plots for Revenge... 64 Reasons Why It's Okay To Be Gay... How To Be Flirty And Get It Dirty... The Amazing 1000 Evil Charms To Learn Book...

Wait a minute... Hermione's eyes widened at the title '64 Reasons Why It's Okay To Be Gay'. _Oh my Merlin! Is Malfoy gay?_ Hermione turned from the book to the unconscious Malfoy and then back to the book. Something clicked in Hermione's head. _Hmm...This could be really great blackmail!_ She grinned mischievously. She continued to read the other titles of the other books.

How To Be A Perfect Dark Wizard... Things To Do When Serving The Dark Lord... Look Mom! I'm A Dark Wizard!... Jinkies! There's Faeries!... 10 Easy Ways To Get Rid Of Annoying Flying Pixies.

Hermione smiled at the memory when Draco was hanging on the chandelier caused by pixies. Her smile was replaced by a frown. _Did I just call Malfoy, Draco? ...Nah I couldn't have._ She shook her head as she continued reading the different titles of the books. The girl was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice that Malfoy was no longer unconscious.

* * *

_Errghh. She knocked me unconscious...again!_ Draco thought bitterly. He looked around the room in search of Hermione. He spotted her easily, seeing as how her green hair stands out. The blonde let out a tiny chuckle. The green haired girl didn't seem to hear it, and if she did, she didn't show it. 

_Hmmm...I wonder what she's up to._ Draco stood up and walked toward Hermione. He loomed over Hermione's right shoulder. Draco was so close to her that he could kiss her...should he? He thought about it. If he kisses her, chances are that she'll slap him again and get all mad. But she gets so hot when she's mad... Hmmm... By now, Hermione should have noticed him, but she didn't seem to show any signs of it.

_Should I? Or shouldn't I? That is the question. Ehh...I'll just kiss her._

Draco was about to kiss Hermione, but something unexpected happened! Hermione turned around and kissed him! The Slytherin's eyes widened and then closed. He deepened the kiss even though he was wondering what made Hermione act like that.

Draco opened his eyes and saw that he's on the floor. He looked toward a bookshelf and saw Hermione looking at different books. _Must have been a dream_ he thought. But it felt so_ real_. Draco stood up and made his way to where Hermione was. Hermione must have noticed because she turned around and asked him, "Are you gay?"

The blonde blinked and was taken back from this unexpected question. "W-what?"

"Are. You. Gay.?"

Draco blinked again. Where the hell did that come from?

Hermione must have assumed that his silence was a 'Yes' because she said, "It's okay if you are. I have nothing against gay people really. It's just... weird that's all. I always knew that you and Blaise had a thing going-"

"I'm not gay, Granger."

"It's okay if you are-"

"Seriously, I'm NOT gay!"

Hermione didn't seem to believe him, for she continued, "If you don't want to admit that you're gay, it's quite alright, you know. But there's no reason to keep it a secr-"

"For the last time, I'm NOT gay!"

Hermione ignored him and continued, "-et. Being gay is normal. And if you're scared about telling your friends that you're gay, then I'm sorry to say that you don't trust your friends a-"

"GRANGER! I'M NOT GAY!"

Ignoring him once again, she continued, "-lot. And if some of your friends can't deal with it. Then they aren't your true friends. And don't worry. I won't tell if you don't want me to. But I think you should. Being gay is normal-"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE GRANGER, I'M NOT GAY!"

Hermione gave him the book titled '64 Reasons Why It's Okay To Be Gay' and continued her talk once again, "-as being a wizard. So there's no need to fret. Oh, and actually I change my mind. I might tell people you are unless you be nice to be and do things for me. Okay, I'm done." She then smiled at him while Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not gay, Granger."

"Of course you're not," said Hermione sarcastically. "That's why you have a book called 64 Reasons Why It's Okay To Be Gay."

"That's not my book."

"Of _course_ it's not," she said again, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I found it over there." She pointed to the shelf.

Draco looked at her shocked and in disbelief. Then he looked over at the shelf..then the book. Hermione fought the urge to laugh. His expression was priceless! Somehow, she managed to say without laughing, "I believe you owe me an apology."

Draco looked up from the book and stared at her. He shook his head and said, "It's not my book."

Hermione was confused. This is the Malfoy Manor's library...so... _oh_. The Gryffindor couldn't help but blurt out, "Lucius is gay!"

"Granger...he married my mom, and they had _me_. Why would he be gay?"

Hermione was very confused now. She asked, "Wait...Narcissa's gay?"

"No."

Hermione was very very very confused. "Then who's gay?"

Draco walked over to the shelf with Hermione trailing behind him. He put the book in its place. He turned around and saw Hermione's very confused face. He sighed, shook his head, and muttered, "Forget it." Then he walked away from Hermione.

Hermione wasn't giving up that easily. "Who's gay?"

"Just...forget it."

"No! Tell me who's gay!"

Draco stared at her and shook his head. "Forget it."

* * *

It was around nine o' clock when Hermione asked again for the umpteenth, "Who's gay?" 

Malfoy glanced up from his book that he was reading. "Why do you wanna know anyways?"

"Because I do!"

Malfoy sighed. "Your hair is green you know.."

Hermione looked at the strands of her hair. "I forgot about that. Wait..." Hermione paused before yelling, "WHY DID YOU TURN MY HAIR GREEN!"

Malfoy shrugged.

"TURN IT BACK!"

Again, Malfoy shrugged. He then replied, "Can't. You have to wait until it grows out...or dye it brown."

Hermione looked at him like she had seen a dead person or something. "So your saying that..." She gasped. "I'll have green hair during our last year at Hogwarts!"

Malfoy started laughing as Hermione gaped at him. That caused the Slytherin to laugh even harder. "Shut up will you?" snapped Hermione after she got over her shock. "I'm trying to think here!"

Malfoy continued laughing. "If you don't stop laughing I'll..." Hermione thought for a moment. "I'll tell everyone at Hogwarts that your gay!" That should shut Malfoy up.

"For the last time Granger, I'm NOT gay!"

"Whatever Draco. You know it's true. You are gay. Or else why wouldn't you tell me who was gay? Unless..." She paused. "...unless, it was you!"

"You just called me Draco.."

"No I didn't. And see? You didn't deny that your gay!"

"I'm not gay Granger. And you did call me Draco!"

"For the last time I didn't call you Draco!"

"You just did!"

"Why is calling you 'Draco' a big deal anyways? You call me Hermione sometimes."

Malfoy smirked. "You called me Draco. Therefore, you like me."

"No, I don't, ferret..." She paused and thought about it. "And that doesn't even make sense!"

"You DO like me...just admit it."

"I don't like you. And where did you get this idea from?"

"It doesn't matter because you LIKE me."

Hermione sighed. "No, I don't. Now shut up."

"Admit it Granger. You can't resist the sexy Malfoy smirk."

"Your impossible.."

"You know you love me!"

"No, I don't. And your gay, remember?"

"I'm NOT gay!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Hermione regretted the second she said those words. Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. The girl felt an incredible sensation. It was like she was flying or something...without a broom! She felt as if she can reach the stars! Actually, she felt as if she can do anything! Draco broke the kiss as Hermione opened her eyes.

"Is that proof enough for you?" asked Malfoy with a smirk.

Hermione was speechless. _Merlin...he is a great kisser! Wait..what am I thinking? Oh my gosh! Did I just kiss Draco? Er..I mean Malfoy? Oh god..oh no...something must be wrong with me! Damn he looks hot right now...No! Bad thoughts! Very Bad Thoughts!  
_  
The Gryffindor frowned. _Draco Malfoy is a git. He is a bloody ferret! He's an obnoxious, annoying person! He's a Slytherin. And his father was a death eater for Merlin's sake! And ...he's ugly!_ Hermione tried to convince herself that, but it wasn't working. Malfoy was just staring at her in amusement.

It had been a few moments before Hermione felt Dra-Malfoy's eyes staring at her. She glared at him and snapped, "Don't you have better things to do than to look at me?"

"Nope."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to bed. Coming Granger?"

* * *

It was night. Hermione and Draco were in the guest room, sleeping on separate beds. The young Malfoy was having trouble sleeping. After a lot of tossing and turning he gave up. He sighed and looked over to where Hermione was sleeping. _Well..at least one of us is getting a good night's sleep. _Hermione was lying there, fast asleep on the bed. She looked very peaceful...like an angel! with green hair! _  
_  
_You should tell her you like her_ piped up his conscience. 

No.

_What are you? Scared?_

..no...

_Sure you're not. That's why you can't tell her how you feel!_

I'm not scared!  
_  
Prove it!_

Draco was silent.

_It's okay little Draco. It's okay to be scared. You're only human after all._

I'm not little. And I'm not scared!

_Little or not. You should tell her how you _feel

Why? So she could say how much she hates me?

_You know that's not going to happen._

Your right. She's not going to believe me. Call me a lying ferret. And THEN tell me how much she hates me.

His conscience was silent for a moment. Then it said _Make peace with her. Make her like you.  
_  
Draco snorted inwardly. What do you think I've been doing?

_Getting revenge... oooh! Burn!_

Sod off!

_You say that alot._

Draco was silent once again. After a moment, he fell asleep.


	10. Draco's Outburst

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Author's note: I'm **SO** sorry for not updating sooner! I've been terribly busy. (And still am.) I shall attempt to update sooner though. And thanks for everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Thank you to **Doanie** for beta-reading.

_Most italics for thoughts._  
"Quotations" for speech.  
**In first and third person POV  
**Ruler thingys separate the first person POV  
(One's POV can be Draco's. Another can be Hermione's.)  
**(Sorry if it's a bit confusing.) **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Draco's Outburst**

* * *

_"I just wish there was so much more than that  
about me and you."  
_  
_- Butch Walker "The Mixed Tape"_

* * *

**_------------------ Tuesday, The 5th Day in July (Noon)_**

Draco Malfoy was unusually quiet today. Not that Hermione was complaining of course. She enjoyed the silence, but she was wondering what the blonde was up to. Surely it can't be as bad as turning my hair green. She thought as she frowned. Hmmm...I shall get to the bottom of this!

But where to start? To be honest, she was no Sherlock Holmes, but she is very clever. Not to mention very smart. In fact, she's been known to be the brightest witch of her age! Or something like that. Anyways, Hermione Granger always gets what she wants...most of the time. But these were one of the times where Hermione won't get what she wants...unless she does it herself.

"Where to start..." she muttered. The girl then realized she said this out loud. She glanced at Malfoy, who appeared to not notice her. Hmm...what to do... Should I use a truth serum? No..that wouldn't be any fun... And where the hell would I get a truth serum without Malfoy knowing it?

She grimaced. This is hard... I'll think about it later. She thought as she returned to reading her book.

* * *

Draco was bored and annoyed. He hadn't said anything all day to Hermione, but that's probably because he was busy arguing with his conscience. 

I will not do that!

_You did!_

What?

_See? You haven't talked to her all day!_

That's because I've been talking to you!

_You do know that means you've been talking to yourself ..?_

Greaaat! My conscience has a mind of its own!

_And you've seem to find out just now?_

Sod off!

_See? This proves what I said last night. You seem to say that alot!_

Silence!

_You can't silence me!_

I can and I will!

_Well..well...you're a ferret!_

"I'm not a ferret! ...Merlin, you're starting to sound like Hermione!"

The conscience was quiet..finally. Then he felt someone staring at him. He glanced up and met Hermione's eyes. She was giving him an odd look.

The green haired girl quoted, "'I'm not a ferret...Merlin you're starting to sound like Hermione?'Are you mental or something?"

"Greaattt! She thinks I'm mental! I hope you're happy!" Draco said to his conscience, out loud. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh shit..I said that out loud didn't I?_"  
_  
_Yup_ confirmed his conscience as Hermione replied, "Are you talking to yourself?"

"This is all your fault!" he said out loud, again, to both Hermione and his conscience.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" asked Hermione, whose trying hard not to laugh, but failing.

Draco grimaced and muttered to himself, not his conscience, but to himself.

Hermione, who was having a hard time talking due to laughter, was trying to tell him something. A few minutes after Hermione calmed down, she said, "Did you know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?"

Draco frowned at her, and then said, "Whatever." And walked away with Hermione hot on his heels.

* * *

Gosh...who knew he could walk so fast? Hermione was having a hard time catching up to Draco. She had finally decided to call him Draco and be nice for a while when she realized he was gay and insane, but will only call him Draco in her mind. She was still mad at him for turning her hair green. 

"Malfoy, slow down!" she said.

"Stop following me!"

"Hello? Do you remember how we're handcuffed to each other? Or have you forgotten when you lost your mind?"

Draco slowed down. "I haven't lost my mind Granger."

"Well it sure seems like it. Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's?"

"Again Granger, I haven't lost my mind."

"Then why were you talking to yourself?"

"None of your business."

There was an awkward silence.

"So...where are we walking?"

Draco mumbled something.

"You have to speak louder than that Draco. I can't hear you."

"You called me Draco again?"

"So? It's your name isn't it?"

Again, Draco mumbled something. Merlin that was getting annoying.

Draco and Hermione soon stopped walking when they came upon a door. A ordinary door. There was absolutely nothing special about this door. Draco opened it. Hermione's jaw dropped. She was absolutely gobsmacked. There, behind the ordinary boring looking door, was a room full of shelves that were full of books. She looked around in awe as Draco looked at her with amusement.

"What room is this?" asked Hermione, amazed.

"Another library."

"Why do you have another library?"

"This is my father's private library."

"Oh...why are we in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione thought for a moment. And then it clicked. Lucius Malfoy is a wealthy wizard, but a dark one. Here, he has a private library that were probably full of rare, but dark magical books. And maybe these books have some sort of solution for the handcuffs! She replied, "Yes. But why didn't you lead us to this room before?"

Draco shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind."

Hermione frowned. Then she walked over to one of the shelves and glanced at the titles, hoping that one of the books would solve their problem. And Draco did the same.

* * *

After two hours of searching through books, Draco slapped the book shut with frustration. He and Hermione haven't found anything. Nothing. Na-da! 

"There is nothing in these books about these bloody handcuffs!" proclaimed Draco as he slammed another book shut.

"You're not looking hard enough!" snapped Hermione angrily. She too is frustrated.

"This is pointless."

Hermione ignored him and continued searching. Ten minutes afterwards, she too gave up.

"Well this was a waste." She sighed. "I guess we just have to figure out what this person who did this to us wants."

Draco grimaced. "We don't even know who the person is."

Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her straight green hair. She glanced at the handcuffs and vowed inwardly, "Who ever done this is gonna pay."

* * *

Anonymous and Dark figure #3 were watching over the magic ball. They just saw Hermione and Draco fall asleep. After a few moments, Anonymous remarked, "This sure is boring." 

"Very," agreed Dark figure #3. "Let's go get something to eat."

"But he said not to leave the magic ball!"

"We'll only be gone for a second. And no one is in here. Besides what can happen when we're gone? No one can pass through without the key when the door is locked."

Anonymous thought about it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. "Okay." Dark figure #3 and Anonymous exited the dark room that contained the magic ball. Oblivious to them, Dark figure #2 was there.

"Fools," he muttered. He then loomed over the magic ball. _It seems like Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are getting along..._he grimaced. _Let's change that shall we?_ Dark figure #2 pointed his wand to Draco and Hermione and muttered a spell. _There! That should change a few things!_ He smirked and left the room before anyone found out what he had did.

* * *

**_------------------ Wednesday, Sixth Day in July (Time Unknown)_**

Hermione and Draco were grumpy today. Starting when they woke up, past eating their lunch, to now. Strangely, Hermione woke up angry at Draco and asked a whole bunch of questions. Draco, however, wasn't in the mood in answering the questions that Hermione was asking him. Instead, he was too busy arguing with his conscience.

_Just tell her how you feel._

No.  
_  
Awww...Why not?_

Because.

_Because of what?_

Because I don't want to.

_She seems to like you now.._

Somehow I doubt that... Draco heard Hermione ask, "I know you're gay and all, but what's with that thing you have with Pansy? Aren't you with Blaise?" More nosy about me is more like it.

_Aww! She's just curious!_

No she's not. And she doesn't even have her facts right! I'm not gay!

"I'm not gay Granger," Draco grumbled. "There's nothing going on between me, Pansy, and Blaise!"

"Sure there isn't," she replied sarcastically. "It's not like I can't keep a secret." She rolled her eyes.

See? I told her I'm not gay and does she listen? Nooo...

_You didn't sound very convincing to me either. You should just tell her that you like her so she'll know that you aren't gay!_

Umm...no.

_Why not?_

Just...no.

_What? You afraid of what little miss Hermione has to say?_

Well..yes?

Draco heard his conscience laugh. He rolled his eyes knowing that his conscience wouldn't even notice. Unfortunately, Hermione saw his action.

"What are you rolling your eyes about, ferret?" she demanded. "Is it because I asked you to change my hair back to brown?"

"No. It's-"

"Well what? What is it? Tell me! Gosh! Why do you insist on torturing me!"

"What? How am I torturing you?"

"You're torturing me by not giving me answers! Now tell me!" She's mental! Me torturing her because I won't give her answers?

_You should tell her mate_ said his 'conscience'.

"TELL ME!"

Sod off..and don't call me mate.

_She's looking at you weird..._mate.

"DON'T CALL ME MATE!" he yelled. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before yelling back, "I DIDN'T CALL YOU MATE, FERRET!" Mental and volatile.

This is all that damn conscience's fault Draco thought.

_Whatever you say...mate._

Draco was angry and frustrated. Don't call me mate!

He could have sworn he heard his conscience snigger when Hermione asked...or rather, demanded, "TELL ME WHY YOU INSIST ON IGNORING AND TORTURING ME GOD DAMMIT!" Mental, volatile, and can scream loud enough to blow up your eardrum.

_Mate...you should just tell her that you like her._

"SHOVE OFF WILL YOU?" yelled Draco to his conscience. He was getting very very angry.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" screamed Hermione as she drew her wand. Damn. Are all girls like this?

Look what you made me do! I don't want to duel Granger!

If Draco could see his conscience, then he would see it grinning mischievously.

_Just tell her you like her and everything would be fine._

Draco screamed a lot of insults, profanity, and other things to his conscience.

_Stop cussing at me and listen to Hermione._

What are you gonna do about it?

"DRACO MALFOY! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Hermione screamed...practically in his ear. Damn. I think she broke my eardrum.

_Yes, she demands to know_ added his conscience and it snickered.

Draco finally snapped. Without realizing what he was doing, he turned around and faced Hermione and yelled, "I LIKE YOU, OKAY!" As soon as those words left his mouth, he realized what he just said. Oh Merlin...


	11. Oh Merlin, Not Again!

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**Author's note:** Here's proof that I'm still alive and kicking. I deeply apologize for the 6 year long wait. Hopefully this will be the last time that will happen for this fanfiction.

Also, a HUGE thanks to everyone who has been reading thus far as well as the reviewed. You all reignited my motivation to finish this story. My goal is to complete this before 2012 ends. Achievable? I think YES.

_Italics for thoughts._  
"Quotations for speech."  
**Bold for In first and third person POV**.  
Symbols or lines to separate the POV.  
Sorry if this is confusing.

Happy reading!

000

Recap:

_ "DRACO MALFOY! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Hermione screamed...practically in his ear. Damn. I think she broke my eardrum._

_Yes, she demands to know added his conscience and it snickered._

_Draco finally snapped. Without realizing what he was doing, he turned around and faced Hermione and yelled, "I LIKE YOU, OKAY!" As soon as those words left his mouth, he realized what he just said. Oh Merlin…_

\\\\\/

**Chapter Eleven: Oh Merlin, Not Again**

\\\\\/

**Wednesday, Sixth Day in July (Time Unknown) – Continued**

"W-what? What did you just say?" Hermione was in disbelief. Her wand was still threateningly close to him as well.

"Nothing," muttered Draco. "I said 'nothing'." Hermione eyed him curiously.

"No… you said something. Are my ears deceiving me or did I just hear the great Draco Malfoy say he liked me?"

Draco had two options. One, he could deny it and endure the fact that she wouldn't stop pestering him about it for Merlin knows how long. Or two, he could just tell her and see what happens next.

"Well? I'm waiting…" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. One hand was placed on her hip in a sassy manner, the other holding her wand that was threateningly close to Draco. Draco sighed.

"Yes, I admit it Hermione. I like you." Her next reaction was one he didn't expect.

"LIAR!" she screamed angrily, drawing the wand closer. It was now aimed at his neck. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?"

"What?" was all Draco could stutter. That's it. This girl is absolutely mental.

_Yet you still laaaaveee her_, mused his 'conscience'.

Oh sod off. You were the one who got me into this mess.

"DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME, DRACO MALFOY. I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING! AND LET ME TELL YOU, IT IS NOT GOING TO WORK!" Draco seriously didn't have a clue as to what she was referring to. His clueless expression further angered the explosive witch.

"OH, DO NOT TELL ME YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE! LET ME TELL YOU A THING OR TWO, MALFOY. YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE." Draco allowed his eyes to take in Hermione's current appearance. Fiery brown eyes, quick lashing tongue, and her hair… oh god her hair, masses of green moving everywhere every time she inches her wand closer to his face. It vaguely reminded him of the gorgons…

Oh wait, that's not a good thing.

"FIRST OF ALL, YOU HAVE INSULTED THE MEANING OF THE WORD 'LIKE'. ALTHOUGH 'LIKE' IS NOWHERE IN COMPARISON TO THE WORD 'LOVE', IT STILL HOLDS GREAT MEANING. IT IS A POWERFUL WORD, AND YOU HAVE JUST ABUSED IT." Oh Merlin, there she goes…

"AND FOR WHAT? TO TRY AND GET BACK AT ME? TRY TO TRICK ME INTO BELIEVING YOU LIKE ME SO I WILL RECIPROCATE FEELINGS AND THEN YOU WILL GET YOUR REVENGE BY BREAKING MY HEART? OH I DO NOT THINK SO, MISTER!" Wait… what?

"THIS ACT, THIS ACT IS UNEXCUSABLE! AND FOR THAT –" Hermione waved her wand at Draco.

_Oh… not again._

000

**Somewhere in the dark mysterious room…**

"HA! You owe me a galleon!" exclaimed dark figure #3 proudly.

Person grumbled and reluctantly handed the galleon over. Anonymous rolled her eyes at the exchange before moving her attention back to the cauldron next to them.

000

When Draco opened his eyes, he found himself closer to the ground.

She did it again, didn't she?

He observed his surroundings. He spotted a white tail. Damn, I didn't know she had it in her to do this to me, AGAIN. He put his hand, er… paw, to his face.

_Told you not to provoke her. _

WHAT? I didn't provoke her! YOU – YOU…

_I, what? You are aware that I'm you, aren't you? _

But… but you called yourself my 'conscience'. That means you have a mind of your own. Which means –

_Blah blah blah. Kid, the bottom line is, I'm still you. Draco Malfoy, we are one in the same, you and I. _

Draco could swear his conscience was grinning. He tried to groan, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a… chirp? Is this the sound that ferrets make? He tried to make another sound. Hiss? Ferrets hiss?

He looked up at Hermione, who was obviously still peeved at him. No, peeved doesn't accurately describe her. She was livid, with her face as red as a cherry tomato.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Malfoy, I'm not changing you back until you realize the consequences of your actions." What is she, my mother?

Then Hermione unexpectedly broke into tears and ran off.

Unfortunately for Draco, being at the end of the handcuff, did not have its perks.

000

That stupid, arrogant git! Hermione had just turned Malfoy into a ferret again. She honestly wasn't planning on it as she thought it was a tiny bit cruel, but no, that asshole really did deserve it this time. In fact, she should have bounced him a few times for good measure.

Really, what is going on inside that boy's head? Is he just that stupid?

She paused and thought about Ron and how naïve he could be.

Scratch that, maybe he is that stupid.

Hermione turned her eyes to the floor.

Oh look, he's observing his surroundings. What is he going to do next I wonder?

She saw him place a paw on his face. If she hadn't been so royally pissed, she might have found the act adorable. To be clear, it is the image of the ferret putting a paw on its face, not Draco Malfoy himself.

Now, he is moving his head sideways. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how it'd look if he moved his head back and forth. If he started doing that, she would have to track down that parrot from the Internet and have the two become the best of friends. That sounds like a great idea actually.

Hermione was about to ponder more about this when a chirp distracted her.

Did Draco just chirp?

She glanced down. Draco hissed. Ferrets can hiss?

Well, the world is strange like that. Hermione sighed heavily before adamantly stating, "Malfoy, I'm not changing you back until you realize the consequences of your actions."

Great, now she sounds like she's mothering him. Oh, mother. Although it has only been a little over a month, she missed her parents dearly. If they were back, maybe they could help her with this problem. Tears started building in her eyes.

Before she knew it, she was having an emotional meltdown.

I need to get away from here, she thought, and sprinted off, forgetting momentarily that she and Draco were connected via handcuff.

000

She was currently sitting in a nice comfortable chair inside the Malfoy library. She turned her head, seeing if she could spot the little ferret. She couldn't.

Oh well, if she ever needed him she could just yank on the chain and he'll come flying through the air. Hermione smiled mischievously at the thought, but felt a pang of sadness.

Wait a minute, sadness? What does she need to be sad about?

Sure, she missed her parents, but she knows deep down that isn't the cause of her sadness. Is it due to how Ron and Harry have yet to respond to her letters?

Hermione sighed as she closed the book in front of her. No sense in reading if I can't focus on the words, she thought. Maybe I should write another letter to Harry and Ron. Yes, I believe that will help!

She stood up, only to realize she hasn't had the slightest idea where Draco puts the stationery.

"Draco?" No answer. Maybe he's sleeping. Oh well, who needs him? She called the next creature who knew her way around Malfoy Manor.

"Ginky?" At once, Ginky appeared.

"Yes, Miss Herminny?"

"Could you get me some stationery please? Oh, and a quill and ink too?"

"Yes, Miss Herminny." With a snap, she vanished.

Hermione only had to wait a minute until Ginky appeared again, with the objects she requested.

"Thank you, Ginky." And with that, Hermione started writing.

000

_Dear Harry, _

_Is everything okay at your end? I haven't been receiving any letters from you this summer. I'm worried. _

_Please reply soon. I must speak to you about something. I require some of your assistance about something I'd rather not discuss by owl._

_Love, Hermione _

_P.S. Have you heard from Ron lately?_

000

_Dear Ron, _

_I swear Ronald, if you are ignoring me because of my concern for the well-being of the library, I will make this upcoming school year absolutely dreadful for you. But if that isn't the case and something bad has happened, my deepest apologies, and I hope you and your family are doing well. _

_I must admit Ron, next time we meet, I will have an interesting story to entertain you and Harry with. _

_Speaking of Harry, have you heard from him? He hasn't owled me all summer. I'm beginning to think that Voldemort has finally captured him. _

_Please respond soon, Ron. I'm going insane. _

_Love, Hermione _

_Oh! Before I forget, does your family happen to have any information regarding ancient magical items? Specifically handcuffs and how to remove them? _

000

She just finished sealing her envelopes when she realized how strange it is that Draco hasn't bothered her the past few hours. Maybe her scolding did get to him. She frowned. No, that's not like him. Perhaps he was ignoring her because she turned him into a ferret again? Her frown deepened as she tried to solve this puzzle.

Well, it's not like she is going to uncover this secret without asking him. Besides, she needs to go to an Owlery.

"Draco?" No response. She waited a few seconds.

"Draco Malfoy?" Again, no response.

"MALFOY!" Her patience was wearing thin, not that she didn't have patience, but when it came to Malfoy…

"DRACO MALFOY, I'M GIVING YOU UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE. IF YOU DON'T COME OUT WILLINGLY, I'LL DRAG YOU OUT! ONE…" She looked around and waited.

"TWO…" There was no sign of the insolent furball anywhere.

"THREE!" Hermione yanked the chain linking the two and up flew the white ferret. Only, he wasn't exactly white anymore.

Hermione gasped in horror, shocked as she caught him as he was falling from the air. In her hands was the tiny white ferret, but covered with specks of dirt and mostly blood. How could this have happened? She recalled what she did that day… nothing out of the ordinary… except she did sprint off and seeing as how Draco was a ferret and would be practically dragged by her every movement…

Oh. That's probably it, but that was hours ago! Surely he had recovered?

Hermione gently placed him on the desk in front of her and poked him with the feather part of the quill. Nothing, no reaction, not even a chirp. Hermione sighed and moved him to the chair. I guess I have no other choice, she thought as she undid the spell.

The sight in front of her was bad. She almost preferred the sight of the ferret despite its atrocity. Hermione did the first thing that popped into her head, "Ginky?"

"Yes, Miss Herminny?" Ginky's eyes widened immensely at the sight of her master Draco.

"Get Madam Hafella please."


End file.
